


Discarding the Veil

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: This was a commission for the-jewnicorn-wizard on Tumblr.Based on alternate universe where Dan is a Zora, and Arin is a Hylian.





	Discarding the Veil

‘Another exhausting day.’ Arin thought, stripping off his shirt and climbing into bed. He’d only just arrived at Gerudo Town. Well, just outside of Gerudo Town, Arin decided to stay the night at Kara Kara Bazaar, because voe aren’t allowed inside of Gerudo Town itself. He’d have to figure out a way to get in though, or else his whole trip would be pointless! Though he did hear some rumours of a voe disguising himself to get into the town, he could ask him to help him get in too! 

After travelling for two days straight, Arin was starting to think that he should have stopped at one of those stables along the way earlier on in the ride, then he wouldn’t be so tired. ‘Oh well.’ He thought, he was already here now anyway. At last the Hylian can finally catch up on some well-deserved sleep. Removing the soft sheet from under him, he lay down underneath it, pulling it right up to his shoulders. The only difference in the weather he noticed while travelling through the desert was the temperature dropping rapidly during the night; the days were always hot and sticky. Finally closing his eyes to rest he drifts away into a deep slumber.

\---------

Standing on the edge of Shatterback Point, the wind rushes past him. It’s quiet, no birds, no crickets, nothing. It seems like he is alone, but it doesn’t feel like it. It’s as if there is someone near, he just doesn’t see them.  
‘Jump and it’s over.’ A voice told him.  
Arin doesn’t know why, but he listened. With no second thought, he jumped.  
It seemed like forever since his feet had left the rocky surface, but he was still falling. Turning his head upwards, he sees Calamity Ganon, peering over the edge of the cliff. His eyes burning red, having melded together with the Ancient Sheikah technology a dark aura emits from his entire being, it completely surrounds the air around them both. Long arms protrude from his spider-like body, reaching out towards Arin. He opens his mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. Smacking the air, waving his arms around like a mad man.

SPLASH

Arin sinks into the water, quickly swimming up to the surface, he emerges. Looking up again, he sees nothing but a blurry cliff in the distance. A noise from behind startles him. He spins around, water splashing everywhere. Eyes still blurry from the water, he sees a dark figure in front of him. Kicking his legs he starts moving backwards away from them.  
“Wow! Good job, Arin!” It’s Dan. His precious Dan.  
“Did you see that?” He questions, stopping his actions looking back up to the cliff. ‘Did Dan see Ganon too?!’ He thinks.  
“Yeah!” Arin’s eyes widen. “You straight up just jumped! No hesitation at all! Well done!”  
“Oh… Right.”  
“I knew you could do it!” Dan says, hugging Arin.  
“Yeah…”  
Arin was supposed to feel safe in Dan’s arms. But he didn’t. Something wasn’t right.

\---------

Dan rolls around in his sleep, he’s too worried about Arin. This always seems to happen. Arin leaves to go on an adventure, and all he can do is hope that the small Hylian comes back unharmed.  
“Well I’m not going to be sleeping any time soon.” Dan mumbles under his breath. Standing up and stretching his legs. He decides to visit Mipha’s statue for the second time that day. Sitting down in front of the base, Dan stares up at the sculpture, enjoying the peace that it brings.  
“He should be there by now.” He says to no one. Turning his gaze to the full moon, he wonders what the Forbidden City is like.  
Hours go by, his thoughts are still exploring this world that he’s made up in his mind. Growing more tired by the second, he lies down in front of the statue. Slowly drifting off, his eyes fluttering closed, his imagination runs completely unstrained as to what Gerudo Desert looks like. One last thought escapes his mind and travels out through his mouth.  
“I hope Arin is safe…”

\---------

The burning sun wakes Arin up, a precise beam of light shines directly into his eyes. Groaning, he feels strangely healthy and spry, Arin practically jumps out of the bed. Quickly grabbing his shirt from last night, he chucks it on and heads out the door. Determined to find a way into the town itself.

Hours pass by of uneventful wondering, but Arin now has the right attire to disguise himself. After talking to Vilia, he kindly provided the outfit for him, though at a cost. But Arin is too happy to worry. He makes his way right through the arch, the vai at the entrance not batting an eyelid at him.  
‘Yes! It worked!’ Arin thought excitedly. ‘Time to help some townsfolk!’

\-- Later--

Beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, reaching underneath his veil to wipe them away, he thanks the heavens for the armours heat resistance.  
“Sav'orq.” he smiled.  
“Sav’orq, Arin. The people of Gerudo appreciate your efforts today. Sarqso.” Lady Riju thanked him. He had helped everyone in the town, he didn’t need to, but that was the kind of person Arin was. Always helping people in need, whether it was difficult or not, Arin was never one to turn down a call for help. Lady Riju had taken a liking to Arin almost immediately because of this. His positive outlook, and motivation to help all citizens of any race.  
‘Arin is a true blessing.’ She thought. Leaning back in her throne, she raised her hand signalling that the conversation was over.  
“Sav’orq!” Arin said again, turning away from the chief to descend the stairs. As he said his goodbyes to the rest of the townsfolk, he grew excited. He would be able to see his boyfriend soon. There was only the ride back through Gerudo Canyon, over Digdogg Bridge, through Hyrule Field, and over a few more bridges, then of course up the windy road leading to Zora’s Domain. ‘Then I’m back!’ He thought. ‘I’ll be snuggled up in Dan’s arms in no time.’ can’t wait to tell him about my adventures!’

Exiting through the main arch, the harsh sun beats down on Arin. With more sweat beading across his forehead he grabs ahold of his sand-seal’s reins and takes off on his shield. Arin thought that wading through the sand around Gerudo Desert was the worst, thankfully he was smart enough to rent a sand-seal for his journey, and boy was it helpful. Imagine if he had to travel through that sandstorm on foot! ‘Ridiculous!’ Arin thought. Holding tightly onto the reins so his sweaty palms don’t slip, his fuchsia sirwal hugs his legs, the warm breeze rushing through the fabric cooling him for only a moment. A small glint behind a boulder drew him away from his thoughts. ‘That could be a Rupee!? I should investigate!’ He thought. Arin directs his sand-seal towards the rock, jumping off his shield and carefully making his way over, peering round the edge he sees…  
…  
…  
...  
‘A shock arrow?’

Buried in the sand a single shock arrow lay. He reaches to pull it out, catching another glint out of the corner of his eye. Arin turns, ‘Lizalfos!’ Grabbing his traveller’s claymore, whilst swinging it into the face of the enemy he runs for cover. A shock arrow hits him straight in the back. Arin falls to the floor in a heap, dropping his sword in the progress. ‘Crap!’ Ten Lizalfos run at him, each bearing bows, firing their arrows directly at him. Arin’s vision starts flashing red. ‘Shit. Shit. Shit.’ He pulls out his own bow, shooting arrows back at them. ‘There’s too many!’  
With one arrow left, he aims and shoots, quickly pulling out the Sheikah Slate teleporting to the last shrine he went to.

Time stops; and so does the world around him.

Blue ribbons pass his vision, shielding him from the outside world. Inside a blue cocoon Arin feels like he’s floating. Taking a deep breath, the red flashing in his eyes growing stronger. All of a sudden, the cocoon is gone, evaporating into the air above him. Taking in the new surroundings Arin realises he’s finally safe. Slumping to the cool water below him he shuffles through the containers of food Dan made him take on his trip. Taking a few seconds to decide what he wanted, he reaches for a bowl of simmered fruit. After practically inhaling the dish, Arin immediately feels full, the redness finally clearing from his vision. He is calm.

Packing the rest of the food away and standing up to stretch out his muscles a small figure runs into the enclosed space.  
“Oh! Hello! I didn’t know there was someone in here.”  
Arin immediately recognises the Zora.  
“Hello, Tumbo.”  
“Arin? Is that you?” Arin nods. “Why are you wearing that silly costume?” He giggles.  
“It’s a long story, but I’ve just got back from Gerudo Town!” He explained, “I’ll tell you all about it some other time.”  
“You better! You still need to tell me about your trip up Death Mountain!” Tumbo exclaims, pointing up at him. Tumbo’s constant enthusiasm makes him chuckle. Such an energetic little Zora.  
“All in due time. Is Dan around?”  
“Yeah!” Tumbo tilts his head to think, “I saw him walking around with Sidon!”  
Arin rushes away from Ne’ez Yohma Shrine.  
“Thank you!” He yells behind him.

Searching for Dan was one of the easiest things Arin could do. Dan had always been very tall, even as a young Zora he was well over six foot. Lifting Arin up to his height was one of Dan’s favourite things. Especially after Arin had returned from long trip, he missed his boyfriend terribly when he went away. But first, he would buy some more arrows at Marot’s Market. Walking into the store and greeting the worker he finds the arrows instantly.  
“Can I buy three of these?” Arin says, pointing to the arrows bundled up on the table.  
“You’ll clear me out! But yes of course. I’ll have to make some more for you.”  
“Sweet, thank you Cleff.”  
“No problem. Is that all for today?” Arin nods. “That’ll be 60 Rupees then, please.” Cleff says.  
“Here you go.” He hands over the required currency, stashing the newly acquired arrows into his pouch. Just as he was about to leave, Cleff calls out.  
“Dan is walking down the bridge by the way!” A large smile plasters itself on Arin’s face.  
“Thank you!”  
Arin almost skips to the bridge he is so excited. Saying his fair share of hellos to the Zora, he makes his way down to the middle of the bridge, immediately seeing Sidon and Dan looking over the edge of the balcony. Strolling over to the two, Arin couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

\---------

At the midway point of the Great Zora Bridge stood Sidon, and his cousin Dan. They had been inseparable ever since Mipha had passed. Their friendship stayed strong and had not faltered even when Arin came along to join Dan. Sidon saw him more as a brother than a cousin, he knew that Dan was something special, even from the beginning.  
“Arin said that he should be back in a couple more days.” Dan said, gazing into the water below them  
“Ah, where has he ventured off to this time?” Sidon asks, turning to face the one of the many waterfalls that surrounds Zora’s Domain.  
“Gerudo Desert, he said he wanted to visit the Forbidden City!” Dan excitedly explains. Ever since Arin had been with Dan, his life had gotten so much better. He had someone to care for, someone to cherish, someone to come home to. He loved it. He loved Arin.  
“Dan?” Sidon laughs.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?” Dan bashfully smiles.  
“Yes, I was just saying how great Arin is!” He says.  
“Oh! Yes! He is quite wonderful!” Sidon laughs again, turning around to peer over the balcony with Dan. Sidon notices a figure walking in the distance towards them. Their clothing very different from what he’s seen before.  
“Who is this?” He questions turning to Dan, “A traveller?”  
Dan notes the appearance of the strange traveller too. The mysterious character wears a fuchsia veil that covers half of their face, a bandana of the same colour covers their hair. On the top half of their body, they wear a crop top, completely exposing their midriff. Dan has to admit, this person is quite attractive, large brown eyes adorn their face, they remind him of Arin. Long sleeves covers their arms, and cropped pants on their lower half. They walk right up to Dan.  
“I’ll leave you to it then, Dan.” Sidon says, leaving the two alone.

“Hello? Are you a traveller?” Dan greets the stranger.

\---------

As soon as the question leaves Dan’s lips Arin is confused. He tilts his head to the side and frowns slightly.  
“Uhm...” Dan sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, “Have we met before? Sorry, I don’t seem to recognise you.”  
“Dan?” The muffled voice says. All he does is stare, as if processing the situation. Taking a moment to think of why Dan doesn’t recognise him, Arin’s eyebrows shoot up.  
‘Oh! The armour!’ His hands promptly go up to take off the bandana and veil. He forgot to change his clothes when he got back, the ambush had thrown him completely off guard.  
“Arin?!” Dan said unbelievingly after he removed the veil.  
“Sorry, I forgot I was wearing these.” He laughed, shoving them into his pouch. Dan’s cheeks burned a bright red, he felt a little silly, not recognising his own boyfriend.  
“I didn’t even realise it was you! I should be the one who is sorry! Come here!”  
Dan leans in to pick Arin up in a bear hug. Arin, who normally protests to this kind of treatment in public, melts into his arms. He has missed Dan so much during his trip, he’d forgotten what it felt like to be held in a warm embrace.  
“I missed you, you know.” Dan murmured.  
“I was just about to say the same thing.”  
“Aww… Thank you. You look very pretty by the way...” Arin blushes, the colour rising from his cheeks to the tip of his pointed ears.

After a moment, he sets Arin back onto the floor. Uniting their hands, Dan tugs him along to their quarters. Enjoying each other’s company in the silence on the walk inside.  
“You back sooner than I thought. I didn’t see you on the bridge?” Dan was the first one to break the silence.  
“Yeah… So… There were a few complications.” He starts. Dan immediately shoots him a look of concern. There was no questioning the feeling Dan got when his boyfriend told him of his dangerous stories. They always sent a chill down his spine.

He remembered the first story Arin had told him about his adventures. Arin had said he was travelling through Oseira Plains to get to Taobab Grassland in search of a large horse. At the time, Dan thought nothing of it. He asked if there were any creatures he met there, and that’s when the mood changed. Arin went quiet immediately. He told Dan about the Lynel’s that were there, the way they surrounded him. Arin finally told Dan that he almost died that day. At first Dan didn’t say anything, then it sunk in and hit him like a train. So many emotions at once, first he laughed, then they turned into sobs, then full on crying. Arin just held on to him, told him it’s okay, that he was safe. That they were both safe.

“I’m alright. I’m not hurt, see!” Arin says, standing in front of him to try and calm Dan down. After thoroughly checking Arin’s body he sighs in relief. ‘I probably shouldn’t tell him about the ambush…’ Arin thinks. Continuing on their journey, they enter their bedroom, Arin shedding off his shield and pouch to feel a little more comfortable whilst Dan takes a seat at the foot of the bed.  
“So what did you do today?” Dan asks when Arin finally sits down with him on the bed.  
“Well, I found flint for Isha, helped a young vai grow some wild berries, killed a Molduga, and searched for one of the guards who’d gone missing! Lady Riju even let me borrow the Thunder Helm! It’s supposed to be lighting proof!” He rushes. Dan’s eyes widen.  
“Wow… Busy day then?” He laughs. “Why are you wearing that outfit by the way? You didn’t say.”  
“Oh! Yeah, so technically dudes aren’t allowed in the town. So I had to find another dude that had been sneaking in and buy one off him. It’s pretty cute, don’t you think?” Arin explains.  
“Uhh… Yes. It is very cute.”  
“Wouldn’t you just like to rip this off me?”  
“Oh gosh!” Dan exclaims, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Nah, I’m just kidding. This cost me 600 Rupees. I’m not letting you ruin it.”  
“No… No… It looks too good to ruin.”  
Arin beams. “Thank you! I really needed in in that heat, gosh.” Arin flops back onto the large bed.  
Dan wistfully stares at him as he speaks.  
“I could imagine. I would shrivel up at the thought of it. I’m glad you got back safe though,” Arin smiles, “I hear some of those Lizalfos have been pretty crazy at the moment.”  
The Hylian rolls his eyes, resting his arms behind his head.  
“Yeah, but I got them. No need to worry. No one can stop this bad boy.”  
“Do not ever say that again.”  
“What? That I’m a bad boy? Because I am. No one can stop me.”  
“Alright, geez. Very overconfident since you’ve gotten back.”  
“Sorry, I’ll stop.”  
“No… I kinda like it, it’s kinda hot...”  
“Oh?” He smirks, “You like it when I’m overflowing with confidence, huh?”  
The Zora flushes, his face tinting to a deep red.  
“Shhhhhhuuuush!” He squeals.  
Arin awes in admiration, he loves his fish boyfriend, even if he is a little bit of a goof sometimes.


End file.
